


summer

by cactiem



Series: Maddy Perez x Genevieve Miller (OC) [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a Sprinkle of Angst, Genevieve Miller - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Just when Gen thinks things are coming together a spanner is put in the works in the form of Nate.
Relationships: Maddy Perez/Genevieve Miller, Maddy Perez/Original Character(s), Maddy Perez/Original Female Character(s), Maddy Perez/oc
Series: Maddy Perez x Genevieve Miller (OC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	summer

> 'In the heat of the summer, You're so different from the rest'

To outsiders, Genevieve's family was the perfect American family. They had a nice house in the suburbs, her dad was a decorated officer in the military, and her mom was a loving wife and mother. No one would ever know that they were far from perfect, that behind closed doors it was full of hate and hostility. At first, Gen would hide and cry under her covers until the shouting would stop. As time went on though she got more used to it, completely unfazed by it towards the end.

When she was seven, her mom left her and her father behind. Her dad took Gen to get some ice cream and they never spoke of it again. She wasn’t as bothered about it as she probably should be, sure she’ll miss having her mom around but at least the house would be happier.

Maybe her childhood is why Gen was a bit thrown at the feelings she developed for Maddy. She didn’t believe in love at first sight or love altogether, expecting to be alone for the rest of her life, not that there was anything wrong with that. Gen has kissed many of guys and girl, even blew a few but the feelings she had were different to what she is feeling now.

Her heart soared and not because she was being held in the air while she was showing a move but rather the way Maddy was watching her with her sunglasses pulled down to her nose, checking her out. Gen grinned down at her before letting herself fall, Drew catching her like he does everyday at practice.

"So, what do you think?" Gen asked, grinning at Maddy as she sat next to her on the grass.

"I think you need to teach me that move." Maddy said.

"What, and have the competition know our secrets? Not a chance" She fake gasped before bursting out laughing. The sun was beginning to set leaving a soft glow over the small park everyone was hanging at. Maddy took her sunglasses off causing Gen to look away for a moment to hide her blush. "Can I ask you something?" She said after a few moments of silence. Maddy nodded telling her that Gen could. "Who’s that guy on your insta? Nick something?"

"Oh, Nate? He’s just an ex." She told her. "I would’ve deleted those pics if I didn’t look so fucking hot in them." That elicit a smile from Gen. She admittedly was hesitant to believe Maddy but she just put that down to her trust issues she got as a result of her childhood, deciding to give her a chance.

"You can look hot without him in them you know." Gen leaned forward, her nose brushing Maddy's almost kissing her.

"Well maybe you will have to take my picture then some day." She said making it even more tempting for Gen to kiss her.

A car pulled up and the sound of a familiar voice interrupted the moment. "Come on. You guys know you can’t be hanging around and drinking here." Hannah's mom, Kate, said. Using her authoritative tone and stance, everyone knew that it was time to leave. It wasn’t the first time she’s had to break the party up but they were thankful she was more lenient than others.

Drew, caught up with the two girls, offering them a ride home knowing that they have drank a little. Maddy was staying at Gen's for that reason. She unlocked her front door, shushing Maddy for giggling whilst doing it herself, not wanting to wake anyone up. What she didn’t know was that Fran, her dad’s girlfriend, was still awake.

"I hope it’s okay that Maddy is staying with us tonight." Gen said, standing up straight trying to make it seem that they haven’t drank anything even though she knew.

"Of course. Why don’t you girls go upstairs and I’ll bring you up some water." Fran smiled at them letting them go to her room.

Gen passed Maddy some of clothes she could wear as pyjamas. The two got changed with their backs facing even though they glanced at each other. Maddy had to quickly turn away when she saw the black lacy bra she was wearing fall to the floor to try and fight the blush that was creeping on her face.

After they got dressed, Gen grabbed a makeup wipe for herself and one for Maddy. She groaned though, tiredness finally catching up with her. "You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t." She said, giggling at Maddy’s pout.

"Here you go girls. Good night." Fran said, popping her through the door with the glasses of water. She put them on the side before leaving them alone.

Kneeling opposite her, Gen pushed Maddy's hair back as she started wiping her makeup off. "Your mom's nice." Maddy said, throwing Gen off for a moment. She forgot that she didn’t know about her mom.

"My mom left when I was seven." She started, her voice soft as she took her time. "That’s my dad’s girlfriend, Fran, although she’s more like a mom than my birth mom ever was."

Maddy opened her eyes, sadness in them as Gen spoke about a difficult time in her life. "I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. I knew it was going to happen. All they did was shout. It was inevitable." Gen told her and Maddy held her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. She understood it all too well yet her parents were still together, granted they barely spoke and her dad slept in his chair most nights. Maddy wondered whether it would be best for them to separate.

They finished up wiping their makeup off and cleaning their faces before climbing into Gen's bed. It was definitely big enough for there to be a gap between them yet they laid right next to each other, their hands grazing. "Goodnight, Gen." Maddy said, shuffling so she was facing her.

She moved so she was facing her too, realising how close they were. "Goodnight, Maddy." She returned pressing a soft kiss on her lips out of a sudden act of bravery.

-

The next morning, Gen woke up with a sigh of relief when she saw that Maddy was still here. "What?" She asked, seeing the brown haired girl staring at her.

"I thought I might have scared you off with that kiss." Gen admitted, aloud it sounded stupid.

"I liked kissing you." Maddy told her with a grin, kissing Gen on the lips. "And I hope I can do it even more at this party next Friday?"

"I would love that very much." She said kissing her again.

Gen's dad was okay with her going to party’s as long as she told him where she was going and whether she would be staying with someone else or if she needed a lift home. On Friday night, Gen found herself in the backyard of a house party belonging to some rich boy judging by the size of the house and the fact there’s a pool.

"I’m going to go and get some more drinks." Maddy shouted over Out West that was playing throughout the house.

Gen suddenly felt awkward when she left although she wasn’t alone for long. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He said making Gen glare at him. She didn’t know who he was and she wasn’t ready for this kind of bullshit tonight.

"I don’t know who you’re on about and I certainly don’t know who the fuck you are." She rolled her eyes, looking around for Maddy.

"I’m Nate, Maddy's boyfriend." He introduced himself, grinning at the small frown that etched onto Gen's face.

"Ex boyfriend." She mumbled although it was unconvinced.

"That’s where you’re wrong. We may have our issues but Maddy always ends up back with me. You’re just a distraction before she comes back running."

"You’re delusional." Gen scoffed, her jaw set as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No you are Gen. Thinking that you will have a happy ending."

"Gen?" Maddy interrupted, ignoring Nate who had a satisfied look. She wiped a stray tear, brushing pass them both, wanting to get out of there. "Gen!" She shouted after her, mumbling a 'fuck you' before running after her. "Wait up."

"Fuck! Maddy," Gen started, turning to face her, tears streaming as she had given up to try and catch them. "I can’t do this now or I’ll say something I’ll regret."

"You have to believe me Gen, he’s lying. We’re not together." She tried assuring her but Gen brushed her off.

"I believe you but clearly he’s more than just an ex and when I asked you about him you didn’t tell me." Gen cried and Maddy tried to reach out to her but she just shook her head. "Good night, Maddy." She said, walking away, leaving a glossy eyed Maddy.


End file.
